Perpetual Gloom 012f
10:25:57 PM Kate: Khiro gets up in the middle of the night to get a drink, either of water or of something better, but either way, on the way back to his rather-occupied bed, he hears a weird, offkey humming noise coming from the room across from his. 10:28:48 PM Khiro: Khiro will peek in! (That's where we put the Soup Elemental, right?) 10:29:17 PM Kate: That's where you put the waterguy, yep! 10:30:50 PM Kate: Inside, you see the water person holding one of the curtains, which he's apparently taken down from the window and is washing in the waterbasin. 10:31:07 PM Kate: He's humming quietly. 10:31:52 PM Khiro: ... hello? 10:33:49 PM Kate: The guy looks up, startled. He doesn't look anything like he did before--he's got very dark skin, salt-and-pepper hair and a small, tidy beard, with long elfy ears. 10:35:19 PM Kate: He lowers his eyes after a moment. "... This one begs forgiveness if it has acted incorrectly; there is a mark on the bottom of this cloth that does not belong." 10:35:43 PM Khiro: Oh, no, it's okay. Just surprised to see you up and around. 10:38:56 PM Kate: His features shift a bit, coming to resemble those of a young girl, probably around 12 or so, with long, curly reddish hair and green eyes--unmistakeably human. "This one has no orders, it is not sure what to do. ...it finds this place beautiful." 10:39:35 PM | Edited 10:39:50 PM Kate: The bedroom *is* fairly well-appointed, but not unusually so, and it's in one of Charafay's usual dramatic color schemes--reds and oranges, mostly. 10:39:54 PM Khiro: What's your name? 10:42:05 PM Kate: She looks up. "... this one does not understand the question." 10:42:25 PM Khiro: What do we call you? 10:43:12 PM Kate: The waterperson nods. "This one has been called Ayr, if it pleases you. If it does not this one may be called something else." 10:43:32 PM Khiro: Ayr. Why were you being tortured? 10:47:18 PM Kate: Ayr: ... this one was disobedient; this one will not disobey again. It has learned. 10:47:51 PM Khiro: You're free now. What did you do? 10:49:10 PM Kate: Ayr shakes her head. "This one did not wish to cause ugliness." 10:51:47 PM Kate: Ayr: This one was created to create. 10:52:06 PM Khiro: So Father wanted you to create... what? 10:53:18 PM Kate: Ayr shakes her head. "This one was not made by Father." 10:53:20 PM Kate: Notice check! 10:53:44 PM Khiro: ((18!)) 10:53:55 PM Kate: Ayr's hands are trembling a bit. 10:55:10 PM Khiro: It's okay. You're not where you were anymore. "What did Father tell you to do that you didn't do?" 10:56:15 PM Kate: Ayr: This one was told to... 10:57:21 PM Kate: She grips the curtain and her appearance changes again; a chubby half-orc man, bald, with one blue eye and one brown eye. "... to take life again." 11:00:16 PM Khiro: I see. 11:01:33 PM Kate: Ayr: ... this one would prefer not to do such things. 11:01:52 PM Kate: He looks at Khiro worriedly, hands squeezing the curtain. 11:02:27 PM Khiro: No one is going to make you do anything. 11:03:37 PM Kate: Ayr tilts his head on one side and looks at Khiro quizzically. 11:03:50 PM Khiro: You're free. 11:05:51 PM Kate: Ayr: ... this one does not understand. 11:06:44 PM Khiro: ... no one owns you. You can do whatever you want. 11:08:20 PM Kate: Ayr: ... this one is very stupid, master. 11:08:49 PM Khiro: I'm not your master. 11:08:52 PM Khiro: ...who created you? 11:11:27 PM Kate: He turns into a dwarven woman with a beaky nose and muscles. "This one was created by the wizard Korran, to assist in the creation of beautiful things." 11:11:50 PM Khiro: Korran. How did you come to be in the service of the dragon? 11:12:53 PM Kate: Ayr's eyes get big and wide, and she starts twisting the curtain in her hands a little bit, trembling. "... Father took her, master." 11:13:29 PM Khiro: Took Korran? Is she... still alive? 11:16:52 PM Kate: Ayr: ... this one is not certain. It could not get to the bottom-most dungeon where mages are kept. It tried, but it was not clever enough. 11:24:22 PM Kate: She starts to cry, big tears wobbling down her face. 11:24:55 PM Khiro: It's okay. You're safe here. Well, relatively. 11:25:19 PM Kate: Ayr: This one is sorry... 11:25:35 PM Khiro: You don't need to apologize. You're among friends here. 11:26:40 PM Kate: Ayr: ... this one does not understand... it does not know where it is, or who has taken it here, or what its duties are. 11:27:34 PM Khiro: We took you from Father and brought you to the Prime Material. You don't have any duties here, other than to recuperate. 11:28:49 PM Kate: Ayr: This one must have duties. This one... is away from Father? 11:29:05 PM Khiro: Yes. Very far away. 11:29:51 PM Kate: Ayr: ... this one is very glad, master. This one prefers this place. Or any place. 11:30:46 PM Khiro: I'm not your master. My name is Khiro. 11:32:38 PM Kate: Ayr: ... all are my master, Master Khiro. 11:32:52 PM Khiro: Why do you say that? 11:34:28 PM Kate: Ayr: ... this one has learned. 11:35:24 PM Khiro: It wasn't always true, though, was it? 11:36:46 PM Kate: Ayr smiles, and turns into a gnomish young man, chubby, with big brown eyes and long, shaggy hair. "Once, only Korran." 11:37:33 PM Khiro: What do you mean? 11:40:17 PM Kate: Ayr: Once, Korran was this one's master, and this one helped her make many beautiful things... diadems, robes, swords, warforged. Beautiful things. 11:42:11 PM Khiro: Do you know how long ago that was? 11:43:08 PM Kate: Ayr: Many years ago... it has lost track of time, master. 11:43:18 PM Kate: Ayr adds hastily, "Master Khiro." 11:43:47 PM Khiro: Its okay. I'm not offended. Tell me, what do you want to do? 11:45:09 PM Kate: Ayr: ... this one wants to do what you wish, Master Khiro. It does not wish to return to Father, if you would allow it to remain. It would stay with you here if it was permitted. 11:47:07 PM Khiro: You're not going back there, don't worry. 11:49:30 PM Kate: Ayr: ... this one may stay here, Master Khiro? 11:49:54 PM Khiro: Well, you can stay with us. This isn't our permanent home. 11:50:07 PM Khiro: ((Can I roll K: Arcana to figure out what this thing is?)) 11:51:16 PM Kate: Yep! 11:51:28 PM Khiro: ((27!)) 11:51:36 PM Kate: Ayr nods. "What will this one's duties be?" 11:53:13 PM Kate: It actually seems to be a construct, likely created to mimic a water elemental in some aspects and shapechanger in others. While it seems capable of holding a single form, it doesn't seem to have the desire to do so. 11:54:00 PM Khiro: ((So it was created to serve, not coerced?)) 11:55:47 PM Kate: It's hard to say how much coercion was involved, but it's claiming it was created to serve, certainly. 11:57:32 PM Khiro: I have no duties I need of you. What else would you like to do? 11:58:24 PM Kate: Ayr ripples a bit and turns into a regal old half-elf woman. "... this one must have duties, Master Khiro." 11:58:43 PM Khiro: What do you do when you don't have duties? 11:59:35 PM Kate: Ayr blinks. "... this one does not understand." 12:05:19 AM Khiro: When you're given nothing to do, what do you like to do? 12:05:58 AM Kate: Ayr: ... this one always has something to do, Master Khiro. 12:06:44 AM Khiro: But what if you don't? 12:07:28 AM Kate: Ayr: This one has been ordered to *find* a useful task if it has nothing else to do. 12:07:41 AM Khiro: Ordered by whom? 12:08:03 AM Kate: Ayr: Korran, Master Khiro. 12:09:32 AM Khiro: Don't you need rest? Or sustenance? 12:10:31 AM Kate: Ayr: This one has been commanded to take rest and sustenance when necessary, Master Khiro, unless countermanded. It has been ordered to preserve itself most assiduously. 12:11:39 AM Khiro: Well, good. Um. What kind of things are you capable of? 12:11:58 AM Khiro: ((17 SM, trying to get a feel for it!)) 12:14:51 AM Kate: Ayr: This one can do many things, Master Khiro. ... this one was created to create beauty, not ugliness. Harm is ugliness. This one has an imagination for creation, when it is permitted materials and tools. 12:16:42 AM Kate: You *think* it likes you. Probably because you're not torturing it or telling it to kill people. 12:17:20 AM Khiro: What kind of things do you like to create? 12:19:33 AM Kate: Ayr: ... this one likes creating many things. Jewelry, clothing, glassware, scrolls, potions, wands, swords and armor. 12:20:04 AM Khiro: And you enjoy creating. 12:20:31 AM Kate: Ayr: It is this one's purpose. Do you not enjoy your purpose, Master Khiro? 12:21:09 AM Khiro: I do. Though generally my kind decides our own purpose. 12:23:55 AM Kate: Ayr: This one's kind does not. But many ways are beautiful, many ways combine to create. All ways are needed, said the lady Korran. 12:24:43 AM Kate: Ayr looks down and turns into a halfling woman with dark eyes and skin so pale it's almost blue. 12:24:53 AM Kate: Roll an SM. 12:25:57 AM Khiro: ((15.)) 12:26:17 AM Kate: Ayr is on the point of adding something. 12:27:00 AM Khiro: What were you going to say? You shouldn't be afraid to tell me what you think. I won't punish you. 12:28:01 AM Kate: Ayr looks back up at Khiro. "... Lady Korran is wise and beautiful, but this one is not sure she would say the same now that she has seen Father's ways." 12:30:42 AM Khiro: How did Father get Korran? 12:32:11 AM Kate: Ayr shakes her head. "This one does not know. He appeared and they fought; there was much that was ugly and this one could not bear it, so it did not see." 12:36:35 AM Kate: Ayr: ... this one should have remained. 12:36:55 AM Khiro: Should have remained where? 12:37:08 AM Kate: Ayr: Beside Korran. 12:37:53 AM Khiro: ...chances are, nothing would have changed. 12:39:11 AM Kate: Ayr: ... it was ordered to leave her. It had to obey. 12:39:56 AM Khiro: If you had stayed, you would have ended up the same, no doubt. 12:41:09 AM Kate: Ayr: ... are you certain, Master Khiro? This one is not... sure. 12:42:05 AM Khiro: As you said, you were made to create, not to destroy. If Korran couldn't best Father.... would you have been able to? 12:42:48 AM Kate: Ayr: No. This one would have drawn to an end. 12:47:48 AM Kate: Ayr: ... it is beautiful here. 12:48:20 AM Khiro: You can't change the past, Ayr. 12:48:36 AM Kate: Ayr: This one cannot. 12:48:45 AM Kate: She looks down again. 12:49:03 AM Khiro: ... I'll see if I can't find you some materials so you can create something beautiful. 12:49:58 AM Kate: Ayr: ... this one would serve you, Master Khiro. 1:01:05 AM Kate: ((The most unrealistic ep of Mission Impossible ever: They train a cat to fetch. YEAH RIGHT.)) 1:01:28 AM Khiro: ((Ridiculous!)) 1:01:34 AM Khiro: ... huh? 1:02:41 AM Kate: Ayr: This one is happy to serve you, Master Khiro. 1:03:24 AM Khiro: ... what kind of materials do you need? 1:04:53 AM Kate: Ayr beams. "What do you wish me to make, Master Khiro?" 1:07:25 AM Khiro: I don't know. What would you like to make?" 1:08:35 AM Kate: Ayr looks him up and down. "... this one sees that these are your nightclothes, Master Khiro. I could create day clothing if you wish?" 1:09:46 AM Khiro: Would you *like* to make that, though? 1:10:22 AM Kate: Ayr: Master Khiro, you are already beautiful, but I would like to make you more beautiful. 1:12:19 AM Kate: (Roll an SM.) 1:18:59 AM Kate: ((Assumin' you're not dead.)) 1:19:23 AM Kate: ((The cat is all lookin' around like WHUT?)) 1:21:25 AM Khiro: ((I am not dead! I'm cleaning up after the cat, who sent her food bowl FLYING with all its contents.)) 1:24:57 AM Khiro: ((I have her food bowl on a mat, and the mat is at the end of an area rug, so she was running, got her paw caught on the edge of the rug, which flipped the mat, which sent the foodbowl flying with all its gooey bounty.)) 1:26:04 AM Kate: ((Naughty, naughty kitty! ... well, actually, klutzy kitty, as it sounds like she just faceplanted or something rather than meaning to make a mess.)) 1:26:23 AM Khiro: ((Well, she was RUNNIN!(( 1:27:12 AM Khiro: ((Anyway, 18 SM!)) 1:27:57 AM Kate: ((That's aderpable. Today I saw a kitten get tubefed. It didn't like it but there's not a lot a tiny kitty can do against a big strong gentle human type.)) 1:30:21 AM Kate: It's possible that Ayr is not using the word "beautiful" to mean what it usually means. 1:30:41 AM Khiro: I'm... beautiful? How do you mean? 1:33:26 AM Kate: Ayr: Your words are harmonious to this one's ears; their ideas create. There is wholeness in them. 1:34:09 AM Khiro: ... I see. I could get you some cloth. Is there anything else you need? 1:34:53 AM Kate: Ayr: What colors, styles, are beautiful to you? What do you wish me to do? 1:35:05 AM Kate: ((NO CAT WOULD EVER DO THIS EVER.)) 1:36:08 AM Khiro: You decide. I trust your judgement. 1:36:20 AM Kate: Ayr nods. "What do you wish it to do?" 1:36:51 AM Kate: Ayr shifts a bit, and becomes a slim, long-legged androgynous elf with blonde hair and green-grey eyes. 1:37:24 AM Khiro: You mean you can enchant items, too? 1:37:27 AM Kate: ((NO CAT WOULD EVER DO THIS EVER. Cat is like FUCK YOU, BEAN, IMMA GET SOME TUNA.)) 1:38:00 AM Kate: Ayr: True beauty is function and form united. 1:38:19 AM Kate: ((Cat is all "You sent me in here for this? IT'S NOT EVEN FISH RELATED!")) 1:39:36 AM Khiro: Well, I'll still leave it up to you. 1:40:02 AM Kate: Ayr: ... what is your purpose, Master Khiro? 1:42:18 AM Khiro: I'm an agent... I sneak and bluff and tend to use words and some magic in my... purpose. 1:43:42 AM Kate: Ayr nods. "And the others who belong to you?" 1:44:23 AM Khiro: Nobody belongs to me. 1:45:09 AM Kate: Ayr: This one belongs to you; there are no others? 1:46:25 AM Khiro: ... you don't belong to me. 1:46:44 AM Kate: Ayr frowns. "... this one belongs to you, Master Khiro." 1:47:28 AM Khiro: ...what's the first thing you remember, Ayr? 1:50:33 AM Kate: Ayr: ... this one recalls music, and laughter, and then colors, so many colors. 1:50:56 AM Khiro: And then? 1:52:31 AM Kate: Ayr: ... Lady Korran showed this one many things; how to stand, to walk, to become. 1:53:54 AM Khiro: ((20 SM.)) 1:56:38 AM Kate: It's almost like a small child speaking of a beloved parent, or a pet of a dear owner. 1:57:18 AM Khiro: ((I'm trying to figure out what it is... construct, or something more?)) 1:57:27 AM Kate: ((What more?)) 1:57:42 AM Kate: It's definitely a construct, but it's definitely alive, too. 2:01:03 AM Khiro: ((Like a water elemental shoved into a construct or something. Basically trying to determine if it's a construct built for service, or something else bound with magic to be a slave.)) 2:01:27 AM Khiro: ((Khiro's okay with servants and constructs. Not so good with the slaves.)) 2:01:36 AM Kate: Oh, I see. 2:02:42 AM Kate: It says it's a construct built for service, and it seems to believe it. There's nothing you've seen to indicate otherwise, and Ayr doesn't really seem to fit the description of a water elemental or of any other kind of shapechanger you've heard of. 2:05:14 AM Kate: Ayr: Your people do not become, Master Khiro; you are always one thing, but with many expressions. This one becomes many things of many expressions. 2:05:54 AM Khiro: I've noticed. 2:06:07 AM Kate: Ayr turns into a short, chubby little halfling girl with bright green pigtails and lots of freckles. 2:07:02 AM Kate: Ayr: This one will be one thing if you wish it, Master Khiro. It belongs. 2:09:03 AM Khiro: You don't have to do that. 2:10:11 AM Kate: Ayr: This one belongs to you. 2:10:19 AM Kate: She smiles; it's kind of adorable. 2:11:02 AM Khiro: I'm not the one that saved you. That was my fiancee, Alydia. 2:11:18 AM Kate: Ayr: Alydia belongs to you? 2:11:30 AM Kate: Ayr: But you said you had no others. 2:19:28 AM Kate: Ayr: Alydia is also yours? 2:20:01 AM Khiro: She doesn't belong to me. 2:20:10 AM Khiro: ((Sorry, phone call! Mom was asking if I owned the Rocketeer.)) 2:21:21 AM Kate: ((NO ONE OWNS THE ROCKETEER HE IS AN AMERICAN ICON.))\ 2:22:26 AM Khiro: ((Hee.)) 2:22:30 AM Kate: Ayr: ... this one is sorry that you are alone. 2:23:08 AM Khiro: Ayr... what do you mean when you say 'belong'? 2:24:27 AM Kate: Ayr: ... why, the word has many expressions, Master Khiro. 2:25:02 AM Khiro: Which one specifically, do you mean when you say you belong to me. 2:26:41 AM Kate: Ayr shrugs. "Which do you wish, Master Khiro?" 2:28:44 AM Khiro: I want to know what you mean without me telling you what you mean. 2:34:06 AM Kate: Ayr: This one ... is bound to you, and the others here. One with another creates wholeness, a form of beauty, one taking part in another. ... this one's words are not beautiful on this subject, it cannot encompass all in them. 2:39:04 AM Khiro: I see. Well... come with me. You should meet Alydia and Tae Li. 2:41:12 AM Kate: Ayr nods, and turns into a silver-haired man, with horns and silvery-gray eyes. 2:42:19 AM Khiro: Khiro takes the soup elemental to meet his fiancee and his girlfriend! 2:43:29 AM Kate: ... he is so odd. 2:43:42 AM Kate: Do you knock first? 2:43:58 AM Khiro: Yeah, probably, since he has someone in tow. 2:45:11 AM Kate: Alydia says "Come in." 2:47:13 AM Khiro: Khiro opens it. "So... the being you rescued is up and around, Alydia. Wants to meet you." 2:47:32 AM Khiro: ((It's like pulling off a band-aid!)) 2:49:50 AM Kate: Alydia has a robe on; Tae Li has simply opted to hide completely under the covers. 2:49:59 AM Kate: Ayr: Hello. 2:50:04 AM Khiro: This is Ayr. 2:50:19 AM Kate: Alydia: Oh. You look different. 2:50:38 AM Kate: Ayr: This one changes. 2:50:43 AM Kate: Alydia: This what? 2:50:54 AM Khiro: Ayr is a construct. 2:51:07 AM Khiro: With a fluid form. 2:51:31 AM Kate: Alydia: Oh. ... well, it's nice to meet you. I'm glad the dragon didn't kill you. 2:52:12 AM Kate: Ayr: This one also finds it beautiful, and it has found this a beautiful place; it belongs. 2:52:50 AM Kate: Alydia blinks and rubs her eyes. "... Khiro, is he speaking Common or word salad?" 2:54:36 AM Khiro: By beautiful, it means... good. Nice. Seems Ayr was created to assist in the creation of magical items. Got on Father's bad side when it refused to kill for him. 2:55:23 AM Kate: Alydia: Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you. You know, it was just as much Jamaros who rescued him as me. 2:55:55 AM Kate: Ayr: Jamaros? 2:56:18 AM Kate: Alydia: Yeah. ... it's kind of a long story. Khiro, tell the story. I think this calls for a drink. 2:56:42 AM Khiro: I'm not a storyteller. I believe that's you. 2:56:49 AM Kate: Alydia walks over to the table and starts pouring out glasses of wine. 2:57:05 AM Kate: Alydia: No, I'm the singer, Tae Li is the storyteller. 2:57:13 AM Kate: Tae Li: I do *not* have any clothing on. 2:57:32 AM Kate: Alydia: Well you can still talk from under there, can't you? 2:57:55 AM Kate: Tae Li: ... Khiro, tell the story. 2:58:53 AM Khiro: Jamaros is another of our group. He and Alydia obtained you from Father. 2:59:08 AM Khiro: I don't know how, I wasn't there. 3:01:31 AM Kate: Alydia rolls her eyes and hands Khiro a glass of wine. "No, the *whole* story. How we got here." 3:03:00 AM Khiro: We came here to rescue Alydia's sister. 3:03:03 AM Kate: She ambles over to Tae Li, and sets a glass of wine down on the bedside stand next to her. 3:03:11 AM Kate: Alydia: You have no sense of drama. 3:04:46 AM Kate: Tae Li, slightly muffled underneath the sheet: His sense of drama is not in question. 3:04:55 AM Khiro: Brevity is the soul of wit. 3:05:05 AM Kate: Tae Li: It is his sense of pacing. 3:05:48 AM Khiro: I refuse to take storytelling criticism from a bedspread. 3:05:52 AM Kate: Alydia: Pacing, drama, whatever. Would you just come out? Who cares, your body is perfect anyway, what difference does it make who sees it? Besides, it's probably not even your real shape. 3:06:16 AM Kate: Tae Li: You would *not* say the same if you were a man, and that is *not* your "real" shape. 3:06:31 AM Kate: Alydia: Yeah, yeah, whatever, Miss Succubus McHottie. 3:07:01 AM Kate: Tae Li drops the sheet just enough to show her face so that she can give Alydia the stony death-glare. "Do *not* call me that." 3:07:39 AM Kate: Ayr: These belong to you? 3:08:43 AM Kate: Ayr looks at Khiro curiously. 3:08:44 AM Khiro: Khiro winces. 3:09:13 AM Kate: Tae Li: I do not *belong* to anyone. 3:10:30 AM Khiro: By 'belong', Ayr doesn't mean you belong to me... it means we're together. Not alone. 3:11:28 AM Kate: Tae Li: ... *oh.* I... there has not been discussion... 3:11:46 AM Kate: Alydia rolls her eyes. "What do you want, to get it in writing?" 3:12:09 AM Khiro: In a general sense. It means we all have a place with each other. 3:12:33 AM Khiro: ...right? 3:12:36 AM Kate: She pours a glass of wine for Ayr and hands it to him. He looks at it curiously, and swirls it around, holding it up to the light, clearly fascinated. 3:13:28 AM Kate: Tae Li: ... no one has said anything about the future, I did not realize there was any wish... 3:14:06 AM Kate: Alydia *eyes* Khiro. 3:15:49 AM Khiro: Khiro looks at her. "What?" 3:16:49 AM Kate: Alydia rolls her eyes. "Yes, we'd like to keep you, Tae Li. This would be completely obvious to everyone in the world at this point except you. Now what does Ayr want exactly?" 3:17:42 AM Khiro: ... Ayr wants to make things. 3:18:01 AM Kate: Alydia: Oh. Cool. I like things. 3:18:17 AM Kate: Ayr: This one wishes also to belong. 3:19:04 AM Khiro: The wizard that created Ayr... ran up against Father. It's been aimless since then. 3:19:39 AM Kate: Alydia eyes Khiro, and then Ayr. "... that's not an it, that's a man." 3:23:13 AM Khiro: For now. It's a non-gendered being. I don't mean it as an insult. It's alive, a thinking being, but it likes to change its from and gender. Can you think of a better pronoun? 3:24:03 AM Kate: Ayr changes into a blonde aasimar woman, with golden eyes and curly short hair. 3:24:12 AM Kate: Alydia blinks. "... o..kay. I see your point." 3:24:30 AM Kate: Ayr is still busy staring at the wine in her glass. 3:24:50 AM Kate: Tae Li: The correct pronoun is whatever Ayr is currently. 3:25:08 AM Kate: Alydia: Yeah, just because *you* feel that way doesn't mean Ayr does. 3:25:28 AM Kate: Tae Li: I wish to return to the previous topic of discussion. 3:27:07 AM Khiro: Khiro shrugs. "Okay, you have a point. What topic of discussion? We're keeping you. What else is there to discuss?" 3:27:23 AM Kate: Alydia: ... maybe she wants us to propose. 3:27:45 AM Kate: Ayr drinks her wine. 3:32:08 AM Khiro: ((18 SM!)) 3:32:26 AM Kate: On who? 3:33:19 AM Khiro: Tae Li! Is she looking for a formal proposal? 3:34:27 AM Kate: It's very hard to tell, since all you can see right now is about half of her face, but quite possibly. 3:37:02 AM Kate: Alydia: ... I don't really know how that works topside. 3:39:46 AM Khiro: Well. If we're talking about Solitiare, it means she marries me and also marries you. 3:40:18 AM Kate: Alydia: Sure, but do you ask or do I ask, or what? ... is she even really a woman? 3:40:30 AM Kate: Ayr watches, clearly fascinated. 3:41:58 AM Kate: Tae Li: *Yes.* 3:42:16 AM Kate: Alydia: ... yeah, see this wouldn't even be workable here. Khiro, what do we do? 3:46:37 AM Khiro: ((How does this usually work in Solitaire? The proposal, anyway.)) 3:48:55 AM Kate: ((Same way it does everywhere else, just with more people. Usually there's a present of some kind, generally, but not always, jewelry, such as a ring, and then a proposal. Lots of ways to do that.)) 3:49:02 AM Kate: ((But everyone is always involved.)) 3:50:05 AM Khiro: Well, same way as it worked with us. We give her gifts of some kind, and propose. 3:50:39 AM Kate: Alydia: ... I don't really have anything here. I mean, I gave most of my stuff to you guys right away, and sold a lot of the rest. 3:51:29 AM Khiro: Khiro looks at Ayr! "Ayr, what would you need to make three rings?" 3:53:39 AM Kate: Ayr: Metal, a heat source, perhaps gems, if you like them, and a description of the natures of those who will wear them. 3:56:16 AM Khiro: Khiro nods. "What kind of gem would you like, Tae Li?" 3:56:43 AM Kate: ((One sec.)) 3:57:43 AM Kate: Tae Li: Topaz and sapphire. 3:58:14 AM Khiro: I think I have those. Alydia? 3:58:36 AM Kate: Alydia: ... okay, I'll bite. Why topaz and sapphire? Those aren't colors that look that great together. 3:59:30 AM Kate: Tae Li: ... the colors of your eyes. Both of you. 3:59:45 AM Kate: Alydia: ... that's actually really sweet. 3:59:50 AM Khiro: It really is. 4:01:06 AM Kate: Alydia: ... I like that idea. I'll do that too. Sapphire and... what are yours really, Tae Li? Or should we just go with brown? 4:01:37 AM Kate: Tae Li: ... red. 4:01:47 AM Khiro: ((What color are Alydia's?)) 4:01:51 AM | Edited 4:02:41 AM Kate: Alydia: Ruby and topaz it is. 4:01:55 AM Kate: ((Blue.)) 4:02:07 AM | Removed 4:03:46 AM Khiro: This message has been removed. 4:02:19 AM Kate: ((Even when she was faking being a topside elf. Didn't change 'em.)) 4:02:52 AM Kate: ((I am totally awake, whatchoo talkin' bout.)) 4:03:24 AM Kate: Ayr: Ruby and sapphire. All belong, this one finds it very beautiful. 4:03:37 AM Khiro: That would be ruby and sapphire for me, then. 4:04:09 AM Kate: Tae Li: ... you did not ask me. 4:04:24 AM Khiro: Rings first. Then we ask. 4:04:57 AM Khiro: ((Neeed sleeeep.)) 4:06:13 AM Kate: Tae Li: I see. 10:28:44 PM Kate: Ayr: This one must know what each of you is like. The way each is beautiful and contributes to the wholeness. 10:29:35 PM Khiro: What do you mean, what we're like? 10:30:51 PM Kate: Ayr: The qualities of each. 10:33:46 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... you wish us to describe ourselves? 10:33:53 PM Kate: Ayr: No, the others. 10:34:16 PM Khiro: Hmm. All right. Alydia here is tough and smart. Driven and passionate. Clever. Tae Li is very kind. She can't bear to see suffering. And strong. 10:35:58 PM Kate: Alydia: And Khiro is patient and knows just what to say when you feel horrible. Tae Li is tough and shy and adorable. 10:36:06 PM Kate: Tae Li, still under the sheet: I am *not* shy. 10:36:13 PM Kate: Alydia: Oh yeah? Come on out, then. 10:37:17 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... you will *not* get away with this. 10:37:36 PM Kate: Alydia grins. "Yeah, yeah. Big talker. Go on, your turn." 10:38:16 PM Khiro: Oh, and both of them are beautiful. 10:39:15 PM Kate: Tae Li: Alydia is not easily intimidated, but she is *foolhardy.* ... and sings beautifully. And Khiro takes risks to benefit others. 10:40:24 PM Kate: Ayr: As is the whole. Yes, I will create, if you will provide the raw things. 10:40:58 PM Khiro: Khiro checks his Haversack. He's pretty sure he has the jewels. 10:41:41 PM Kate: I'm actually pretty sure you do too. And you might have some metals too, though probably it's mostly gold and platinum. 10:42:06 PM Khiro: ((He at least has cold that can be melted down.)) 10:42:35 PM Kate: Yep, exactly. 10:42:59 PM Khiro: Khiro hands Ayr the gold and the jewels. "How much heat do you need?" 10:44:19 PM Kate: Ayr takes it. "Much. A steady source. ... this one begs for other things as well, Master Khiro. Adamantium." 10:44:27 PM Kate: Tae Li: Why do you call him "master"? 10:45:03 PM Kate: Ayr: It is a thing which is. 10:45:21 PM Khiro: I tried to get her not to. Maybe you'll have better luck. 10:46:35 PM Khiro: Adamantium? I don't have any of that. 10:46:37 PM Kate: Tae Li sits up a little further, still underneath the sheet. "What?" 10:46:59 PM Kate: Alydia: We can buy some, though. 10:48:09 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. "You'll have to wait on the Adamantium, Ayr." 10:48:32 PM Kate: Alydia: I'll run out. 10:48:55 PM Khiro: How much will you need, Ayr? 10:48:57 PM Kate: She drops her robe and grabs her clothes to get dressed. 10:49:11 PM Kate: Ayr: A pound would be more than sufficient, Master Khiro. 10:49:33 PM Kate: Tae Li sits up a little further yet. "... you are not a slave. You are *not* a servant." 10:50:24 PM Khiro: I tried to tell her that. 10:51:25 PM Kate: Ayr shifts into a little old halfling man with rosy cheeks and a bald head. "It is what is. This one serves all." 10:51:38 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... that is *not* how it is." 10:53:35 PM Kate: Ayr: What is, is. What is not is not, and what cannot change does not, leaving is. 10:54:04 PM Kate: Alydia shifts her appearance using one of the illusion rings. "... yeah, see, my common isn't good enough for this conversation anyway." 10:54:29 PM Kate: She leans over and kisses Tae Li on the cheek, and slaps Khiro's butt (not too hard) on the way out. "See you." 10:56:25 PM Khiro: Khiro sits down next to Tae Li, nodding to Alydia. "Ayr's a construct, Kin. Created to serve. He's a very advanced construct, able to evolve, I think, and become more independent. But right now, he's not really ready to embrace freedom as a concept. We need to lead him there." 10:57:41 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... I will not have a *slave.* 10:59:36 PM Kate: Ayr: This one does not understand. 10:59:46 PM Khiro: He's not. He was created to create. THat's what he does. Fulfilling his purpose brings him happiness. We're not going to treat him like a slave. 11:00:33 PM Khiro: Tae Li does not want someone to serve her. 11:00:47 PM Kate: Ayr bows. "Then this one will not." 11:01:16 PM Kate: Tae Li: Do *not* bow to us. 11:01:37 PM Kate: Ayr: This one must show respect. 11:03:22 PM Kate: Tae Li: Do *not.* 11:03:36 PM Kate: Ayr blinks. "... this one is not certain what it should do..." 11:03:49 PM Kate: Ayr's bushy white eyebrows crease together. 11:04:47 PM Khiro: Khiro just watches. He's used to the idea of servants and constructs, being from an aristocratic magocracy. 11:06:26 PM Kate: Ayr trembles a bit. 11:07:33 PM Khiro: It's okay, Ayr. 11:08:23 PM Kate: Tae Li, dismayed: ... you do not have to be frightened of me, I will not hurt you. 11:12:46 PM Kate: Ayr: ... this one is glad. 11:13:37 PM Khiro: ... it would be horribly impolite for Ayr not to show you respect, Tae Li. He doesn't bow out of subservience. He respects us because we asked him to make something, to fulfill his purpose. 11:14:06 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... I... 11:14:25 PM Kate: She switches to Abyssal. "I don't know what to say to him. What do I say?" 11:17:37 PM Khiro: Khiro switches as well. "He's not a slave because he bows, Tae Li. He's a slave only if we treat him as one. Right now, all he wants is to create things for people. With time, I hope he can evolve and become truly free." 11:19:09 PM Khiro: A: But for now... not letting him do what he was created to do is just cruel. 11:20:01 PM Kate: Tae Li, A: ... I'm not good with things I can't hit in the *face*, Khiro. 11:20:12 PM Kate: Ayr, also Abyssal: This one would prefer not to be struck in the face. 11:20:36 PM Khiro: No one will strike you at all, Ayr. 11:23:26 PM Kate: Tae Li: I will *not* strike you. 11:23:49 PM Kate: Tae Li squirms a little bit and ties the sheet around her like a sari. "Tell him, Khiro, tell him I'm not..." 11:28:06 PM Khiro: Tae Li is very kind, Ayr. But she does not like it when people are kept in bondage. 11:32:24 PM Kate: Ayr: ... this one is not bound. 11:34:16 PM Kate: Tae Li, Abyssal: I'm not good with people. 11:34:27 PM Kate: Ayr: ... this one is not people. 11:34:38 PM Kate: Tae Li, Abyssal: *Yes* you are. 11:34:41 PM Kate: Ayr flinches. 11:36:08 PM Khiro: She doesn't mean to scare you, Ayr. She just speaks with passion. 11:37:52 PM Kate: Tae Li backs up against the headboard. "... I am sorry, I will try to... to calm down..." 11:38:20 PM Kate: Ayr: ... this one has learned to be.... circumspect. 11:38:39 PM Khiro: No one here is like Father, Ayr. You won't be harmed here. 11:39:54 PM Kate: Tae Li opens her mouth, and closes it again, looking at Khiro worriedly. 11:40:16 PM Kate: Ayr: ... this one would be most happy to remain here, where things are beautiful. 11:41:23 PM Khiro: Khiro grabs Tae Li's hand. "This isn't our home, of course. But when we leave here, you can come with us." 11:43:58 PM Kate: Tae Li squeezes Khiro's hand. *hard.* 11:45:12 PM Kate: Ayr: This one would belong? 11:47:43 PM Kate: Tae Li swallows. 11:48:11 PM Khiro: Khiro looks at Tae Li, nodding, encouraging! 11:48:44 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... yes, you would belong with us. 11:48:54 PM Kate: Ayr nods his head. 11:49:33 PM Kate: Ayr: This one would like that. 11:50:10 PM Khiro: Good. 11:54:24 PM Kate: Ayr smiles, and turns into a voluptuous brunette human woman with a deep tan. 11:55:38 PM Khiro: Ayr changes forms like we change facial expressions. 11:59:41 PM | Edited 11:59:46 PM Kate: Tae Li blinks. "... that is very... unusual. I would find that distracting if I were to attempt it." 11:59:50 PM Kate: Ayr: This one does not notice. AM Khiro: Ayr is muich more fluidic than you are. AM Kate: Tae Li: ... fluidic? AM Khiro: Well, if you'll recall, we brough her home in a bucket. AM Kate: Ayr melts into a swirling column of water suddenly, and Tae Li jumps. AM Kate: Tae Li stares as the water whirls, a little like a liquid tornado or water going down a drain. AM Khiro: See? AM Kate: Tae Li: ... *that* is beautiful. And strange. What sort of being are you? AM Kate: Ayr: This one is this one, there is no other. AM Khiro: One of a kind. AM Kate: Tae Li: ... it sounds lonely. AM Kate: Ayr: ... this one wishes to belong. There is no lonely when one belongs. AM Kate: Tae Li looks at Khiro, then back at the swirling column of Ayr. AM Kate: Tae Li: ... if you wish, please, come and sit next to me here. AM Khiro: Khiro nods. AM Kate: Ayr turns back into the dark-haired human woman, and climbs onto the bed next to Tae Li, sitting up straight. AM Khiro: ((Hmm. I wonder what kind of belonging Ayr's talking about here!)) AM Kate: ((GOOD QUESTION. *eyebrow waggle*)) AM Kate: Tae Li hesitates, but then puts an arm around Ayr and snuggles up to her a bit. AM Khiro: Khiro raises an eyebrow! AM Kate: Ayr smiles, and snuggles back, closes her eyes and, apparently, falls asleep. AM Khiro: You are very sweet. AM Kate: Tae Li, in Abyssal: ... Ardeth took me in, remember. I'm not... I'm not a good person, but I try hard. AM Khiro: You're a good person. AM Kate: Tae Li strokes Ayr's hair gently. "If I were good, it wouldn't be so hard. It wouldn't take work." AM Khiro: Exactly. You're not 'born' good. No one is. AM Kate: Tae Li: ... some. AM Khiro: Like who? AM Kate: Tae Li: Ardeth has always been good. She could never be anything else. AM Khiro: Doesn't mean she hasn't had to work at it. AM Kate: Tae Li: It's natural for them. AM Khiro: 'What is better - to be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?' AM Kate: Tae Li: I don't know. AM Kate: She keeps stroking Ayr's head, gently. "... come and sit beside me." AM Khiro: Khiro does! AM Kate: Tae Li takes his hand. AM Kate: Alydia opens the door quietly, steps in, drops her disguise and turns around, blinking. "... I'm gone for half an hour and you replace me with some brunette?" AM Khiro: That's Ayr. AM Kate: Alydia: I figured, I'm kidding. Kinda early to be adding another gemstone to the rings we don't have yet. AM Kate: She sets a bundle down on a bedside stand and sits next to Khiro, nudging him over. AM Kate: Tae Li: ... she may be a child. AM Khiro: Khiro nods. "I think she is. When she told me about her creator... she spoke like a child talking about her parent." AM Kate: Alydia: ... oh. ... are we ready for parenthood? I kind of thought when I had a baby I'd... have a baby. AM Khiro: She's a construct. Like a warforged. They 'grow' quickly. AM Kate: Alydia: ... well, she's kind of sweet. I guess she can stay tonight. AM Kate: Alydia: ... not every night. AM Khiro: No. But we just rescued her from a terribly evil black dragon. AM Kate: Alydia: ... she was tortured. AM Kate: Tae Li: A dragon which we will destroy. AM Khiro: We will. AM Kate: Alydia: ... it was the most awful thing I've ever... I didn't know people could do that to other people. Even squashy water people. AM Khiro: Khiro frowns, putting an arm around her shoulders. AM Kate: Tae Li: I thought Drow practiced torture. AM Kate: Alydia: ... yeah, but usually it's not actually *used*. It's like algebra. Plus it doesn't exactly produce reliable results, you know? AM Kate: Tae Li: I know. ... I did not think you did. I am very sorry. AM Kate: Alydia: Yeah, yeah, feelings, whatever. Khiro? Do you think that lich is gonna turn on us? AM Khiro: I don't think so. I think he wants what we're getting for him too much. AM Khiro: .... I wonder if he's trying to restore his mortality. AM Kate: Alydia: What if he wants to kill this woman we're bringing? AM Kate: Tae Li: ... if he wishes to die there are easier ways. AM Khiro: He doesn't. He doesn't want her harmed, and specifically told us not to use any magical coercion to convince her to come with us. AM Khiro: ...he cares about her. AM Kate: Tae Li: That *is* how liches are made. Sacrificing those they care about. AM Khiro: And he's already a lich. AM Khiro: We retrieved his soul and his phylactery. AM Khiro: ...and he taught himself how to cook. AM Kate: Tae Li: But having done it once he could as easily do it again. AM Kate: Alydia: ... so he's bringing himself back to life so he can schtoink this girl? ... sounds reasonable, I'd do it. AM Khiro: I think it's more than that. But yes, basically. AM Kate: Tae Li: More how? AM Khiro: ... if it was just him wanting to have sex again, he wouldn't care about us convincing this woman without coercion. He's a lich. He wouldn't care how we convinced her. He wouldn't care if she *wanted* to come. AM Khiro: ((heh heh, come.)) AM Kate: ((*bonk*)) AM Kate: Alydia: He should've went with vampire. Chicks dig vampires. AM Kate: Tae Li glowers at Alydia. "Puns are a mark of a darkened soul." AM Kate: Alydia, cheerfully: Well, I'm going to hell, then. AM Kate: Tae Li: Do *not* make jokes about that. AM Kate: Alydia sobers up a bit. "... sorry, I forgot about... well, anyway, we should probably be on the lookout just in case, right?" AM Khiro: I never stopped being on the lookout. He's still a lich. AM Kate: Alydia: Maybe we should bring him flowers. AM Kate: Alydia: You topsiders do that, right? AM Khiro: Yes. AM Kate: Alydia: "Here's the severed reproductive organs of a plant. If you don't succumb to my wiles, you're next." Right? AM Khiro: No, not right at all. AM Khiro: More like "These things are pretty, so I thought of you." AM Kate: Alydia: ... oh. That does make a lot more sense, but you know, you hear things. AM Kate: Tae Li: I do not think I would appreciate such a message. ... no one has ever attempted to give me flowers. AM Kate: Alydia: I usually give jewelry. AM Kate: Alydia: ... I don't know what to give another woman, though. We're usually the givers, not the ones who get stuff. AM Khiro: And it's reversed on the surface. Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom